borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearlescent Mega Cannon?!
A Pearlescent Mega Cannon?! I thought they were supposed to be Orange? Got this while farming Crawmerax with a group. I don't think anyone dropped it but can't ... and won't ... swear to it. With all the crap going on with "I got it from Craw" weapon mods and now these Super-Shields, I'm damn skeptical. I noticed it was an Eridian as I picked it up but didn't notice it was Pearlescent until I checked my inventory. Took a look at it in WT and it shows up as "Unknown Weapon". Compared it's code to that of a Cannon and it looks 'okay'. The notable differences are the 3 dlc3 parts. Will someone with a 'real' orange Mega Cannon compare the codes? -- MeMadeIt09:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :dlc3_gd_customweapons.Eridan_Weapons.CustomWeap_Eridan_MegaCannon :gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian :gd_weap_alien_rifle.A_Launcher.a_weap.WeaponType_Eridan_Cannon :gd_weap_alien_rifle.Body.body6 :gd_weap_alien_rifle.Grip.grip4 :gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag6 :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.EridanRifle.Cannon.barrel5_MegaCannon :gd_weap_alien_rifle.Sight.sight2 :gd_weap_alien_rifle.Stock.stock5 :None :gd_weap_alien_rifle.acc.acc5 :gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridan_1 :None :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title_Eridan.Title_MegaCannon :0 :5 :0 :63 this is modded im afraid, i have one exactly the same(which i modded) but you can get it legit so i really don't know The flavor text seems longer than it should be and the three sets of " " running down the item card definately doesn't look proper. SpootKnight 09:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, now that you mention it. Looked it up and the binary spells "OMFG". I have a modded Mega Mega Cannon which is also Pearlescent, and since I never use it I never bothered to look at in WT. I have a couple of legit Mega Cannons (one of which I found personally a couple days ago in the Armory), so I will run a parts comparison when I get online tonight. Skeve613 13:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Thx. Dammit. The first Pearlescent weapon I've come across in-game and it's a mod! From the odd notations on the card, it's probably made from developers' parts or a weapon that didn't make the cut. -- MeMadeIt 15:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....this makes me wonder. I've noticed another glitchy aspect of the Knoxx DLC items. Wearing a Loyalty mod and then exiting the game makes them disappear usually, correct? Well, my roommate had this happen to him, and after this he looked at his weapons, all were lvl 60 before. However, two of his purple SMGs went ''down ''in level, but the stats stayed exactly the same! Talk about weird....unless there's something really unusual beyond the flavor text, I'd half say this is legit with buggy text. Help us out, WillowTree technicians. Let's solve this mystery! XD Ryo Kasami 15:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Was your roommate using the two SMGs and their lvls went down, or did they literally change from lvl 60 to a lower lvl in his inventory? AZS Boggs 15:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Was he looking at his inventory while they were equipped? When equipped, weapons will show a lower level than when in the backpack. -- MeMadeIt 18:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :^^^ this is what i was thinking as well. probably leveled some proficiencies before he checked. tripped me out once or twice until i figured it out. Texhn 06:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: This was a feature that was dropped. As your proficiencies increased, they lowered the level required to use a related weapon. Though the feature is gone, the code showing the reduced level is still there. -- MeMadeIt 06:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Perhaps I can shed some light on what is causing this gun to be pearlescent... I looked at the three legitimate Mega Cannons I have and a modded pearlescent Mega Mega Cannon. Looking at the parts, I can see nothing unusual (aside from two of my guns have the horrible sight3, which is ass), even in the Mega Mega Cannon; for note, two cannons do about 3020 dmg, one about 3200 dmg, and ironically, the modded one does only 2400 despite being the same level. What I did notice, though, was that the titles differed. All three legitimate guns had a separate prefix for "Mega" and a title for "Cannon" while the modded one had - wait for it - the exact same title as the pearlescent Cannon the thread centers on. Thus, the legitimate ones have a two-part title, while the modded ones have a single title which appears to grant a significant increase in rarity, bumping the cannon from orange to pearlescent. Skeve613 04:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : THX! -- MeMadeIt 04:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC)